


this isn't GBBO and you aren't mary berry.

by instillared



Series: all the small things [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 14:25:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13483371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/instillared/pseuds/instillared
Summary: when soonyoung is stressed or feeling overworked, it's a whole cake. when he's nervous or worried for an audition, it's a batch or two of cookies. and when he's especially homesick, it's brownies with sprinkles that wonwoo thinks reminds him of his mother.oryou know how some people have different coping mechanisms for high functioning depression? soonyoung's, in this case, is baking.





	this isn't GBBO and you aren't mary berry.

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! i am quite new to the kpop fic writing scene though i have dabbled in various other fandoms. this was a thing i wrote up for another pairing a few years ago and ended up switching it over to soonwoo instead because i love them and they are my passion right now.

it's a habit he learned from mingyu way back when. not that he's terribly great at it. but he's also not too bad thanks to several experiences with the rest of their troupe. he can carry himself on several sorts of pastries but it's only. wonwoo notices it's only when he's in a mood. 

soonyoung bakes when he's upset, which is simultaneously good and bad for wonwoo. when soonyoung is stressed or feeling overworked, it's a whole cake. when he's nervous or worried for an audition, it's a batch or two of cookies. and when he's especially homesick, it's brownies with sprinkles that wonwoo thinks reminds him of his mother.

tonight, though. tonight wonwoo isn't sure. he comes into the apartment and soonyoung is setting things on the counter. he sees the box of vanilla cake mix and thinks oh okay he's just tired but then he sees the butter and the powdered sugar and the corn starch and the food coloring and there aren't enough eggs and there isn't any oil or water and. he's not really sure what soonyoung is making.

"what's on the menu tonight, babe?" soonyoung is a whirl around the kitchen, grabbing bowls and pots and a spatula and barely paying wonwoo any mind. he’s swallowed up in wonwoo’s oversized teal pullover and a pair of tight black skinny jeans as well as a pair of navy socks with little bows on them that wonwoo suspects were not originally made for male feet. his eyes are a frantic shade of dark and his hair is pushed behind a hairband in such a way that wonwoo finds it sickeningly fond. he receives a grunt in response to his question, soonyoung pointing at the laptop blaring god knows what. “cake mix cookies? fantastic. gonna jump in the shower.” soonyoung waves him off while setting the oven to preheat and wonwoo disappears.

once locked away in the back bedroom, wonwoo scrambles for his phone and quickly types out a text. 

_Soonyoung is baking._

wonwoo is relieved to receive an answer less than a beat later.

**what did you do!!!**

_I did nothing??? Did you piss him off?_

**i’m offended.**

****

****

_I’m being serious. It’s worrying._

he jumps a second later at the screechy ringtone of an obnoxious one direction song, mingyu’s stupid beautiful smile popping up as the display photo. _“what’s he baking?”_

“cake mix cookies? i came home and he was in the kitchen.”

_“drinking?”_

“not that i know of. he was playing something sad and forelorn. whatever it is, it’s serious.”

there’s a brief period of silence before he can hear mingyu take a deep breath. _“shit. okay. i. i think he’s freaking out-”_

“no shit.”

_“fuck off. about the summer intensive thing. about having to leave. leave you, specifically.”_

and. right. wonwoo had completely pushed that thought out of his mind, the whole four months without seeing him and whatnot. the fact that soonyoung would be gone to america for a whole semester, maybe longer, and the only reminders wonwoo would have of him would be the small traces before they disappeared. 

_“let him finish baking and then. i don’t know. cuddle in bed. fuck him against the island. take him to a movie. but by all means please wonwoo, do not let him freak out alone. for starters, he’ll bake enough for an army. he will also have a panic attack. and. it won’t be good. for anyone.”_

he considers all of mingyu’s words because he knows mingyu has seen the best and absolute worst of soonyoung in the past few years concerning stress and freak outs and the like. “right, i.” he swallows to a dry throat, choking on thin air. “i’ve got to go tend to this mess in my kitchen.”

 _“good luck,”_ mingyu laughs before hanging up and wonwoo is stunned by silence.

he does jump in the shower if only for a quick rinse before wrapping himself up in a light grey pullover and sweats and heads back into the kitchen and his heart sort of crumbles because soonyoung is-

soonyoung is covered in powdered sugar and he’s hunched over the island and there’s pink mix in his hair and at least the cookies are in the oven or something but soonyoung is such a sight and in any other situation wonwoo would take a picture of him for the group chat but tonight he’s sympathetic and upset and he loves soonyoung too much to see him like this. he really loves him too much in general.

“hey...”

“i don’t want to go. i can’t. i can’t leave. i just. a whole semester, wonwoo. that’s, like, four fucking months away from you. you can’t even come visit.”

“it’s alright,” is all he can comfort because it’s not alright. he knows that. soonyoung knows that. the entire goddamn world knows that. 

and curse the gods for hating him so much. kwon soonyoung, who didn’t even so much as spare a drop when they watched disney movies together the one night. starts to sob. it’s a choked sound, pitiful and bleak, and wonwoo ultimately wants to climb to the tallest mountain and throw himself off once hearing it.

he steps behind soonyoung, wrapping himself around the older's (however slightly shorter) torso, chin hooking on soonyoung’s shoulder. “think of it it this way, alright? you’ll be in america learning how to properly choreograph from people who do it professionally. that’s a once in a lifetime chance. you’ll meet some producers and get your hat in the ring. and then, come the end of august, you’ll be back here boasting about how you were the most popular one in all your classes and they couldn’t get enough of you.”

soonyoung hiccups at this, letting out a long sigh. the air is starting to smell delicious and wonwoo quickly peeks over to make sure soonyoung has set a timer, which he has. 

“and who said i can’t come visit? i’ve always wanted to see los angeles. by the time i do come down there, you’ll be a seasoned pro. you’ll be speaking perfect english like hansol. you’ll have to teach me all the cool slang words.”

there’s another hiccup. wonwoo can feel the energy melting off soonyoung’s shoulders as they stand in the kitchen. 

“i want you to be happy, soon-ah. i want nothing but happiness for you. this thing in america is going to be amazing. don’t worry about me! i-”

“wonwoo,” and soonyoung is turning around in wonwoo’s arms. he doesn’t look up at wonwoo but instead grabs his shirt, tugs him forward and buries himself there, “i love you.”

wonwoo’s heart skips a beat, if just momentarily. this isn’t the first time he’s heard it. they’ve been together for a while. wonwoo is almost positive his crush confession was also a love confession. wonwoo cradles soonyoung’s head to his chest, holds him close. he knows this isn't the end of the conversation, that they'll have to discuss potentially subletting the extra bedroom soonyoung no longer lives in so wonwoo isn't stuck paying everything himself while soonyoung is gone. they'll have to discuss which of wonwoo's clothes soonyoung is going to steal, which of soonyoung's stuffed animals wonwoo is going to keep. and, of course, what's going to happen when soonyoung inevitably comes back and has some amazing job offer requiring him to move permanently to the states as has been all but guaranteed by the intensive program reviews. 

but for now, he has this moment. the oven is going off in the background and the smell of a cake cookie concoction fills their apartment and wonwoo holds soonyoung as close as he possibly can, “i love you too, tiny dancer.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i am currently at ground zero but working on some much larger works so i always love new prompts and whatnot.
> 
> comments/kudos appreciated and adored. i'm getting back in the game.
> 
> EDIT: you can now find me on twitter! @instillared and instillared.tumblr.com  
> come say hello


End file.
